Once Upon A Nightmare
by Infinite Snow
Summary: There are spinning wheels, magical gifts, curses, and a true love. What is the difference? Instead of a century of peaceful sleep, Princess Maka falls into a sleep plagued by nightmares until someone can wake her up with True Love's Kiss. [KiMa, KidxMaka]


Maka wandered the halls of her castle. She let her golden blonde hair be pulled into twin pigtails. Her dress wasn't royal. It used to be, until her parents thought of her as dangerous when she turned out to be able to turn her body parts into blades or completely turn into a dual-scythe.

The fact that she had a Grigori soul did nothing to pacify Kami and Spirit.

In _their _eyes she was danger.

**In **_**their **_**eyes, she was as good as dead.**

They never told her that. They never told Maka she was worthless, the most despicable thing they could lay their eyes on. Maka eyed a dusty encyclopedia in frustration. They never told her to go die. But they showed it by locking her up and never letting her see the light.

"They should just go into a hole and die," Maka murmured in distaste, shaking her head to get rid of any dust that chose to settle onto her hair due to the dusty library.

Now she was free. They have another daughter and now they shower her with all the love because unlike her, the little sister doesn't turn into a weapon and have a weird soul shape. She is completely normal, unlike Maka. She is totally innocent, unlike Maka. And unlike Maka, she is sure to not fall into any impossible or tragic doom.

Just like Maka.

Maka hmm'ed as she continued to saunter down a hallway, in her tattered, long white dress. She checked her neck, and felt an marking on there that she knew was there from the start. It wasn't a natural birthmark like ordinary babies. It was a mark, shaped in a skull and glowed bright purple light from time to time. When she was born, a prophet said it would be who her future husband would be.

"Why believe in having a family when a worthless person like me can just end it all?" Maka murmured.

She reached a dead end. Maka glared at the wall when she found out she couldn't go straight anymore, another ever-listing reason she was insane. Of course everyone knew that this corridor of the restricted building of the castle has a dead end at this spot. So why couldn't Maka grasp onto that concept?

"Hmph," Maka puffed and in annoyance, she crossed her arms. Her eyes widened when she heard weird mutterings coming from her right.

When she turned, she could hear a slight green light.

"What in the name of death?" Maka murmured and followed after the light, intrigued.

_Come here…_

_Come here…_

_Come here and end all your pain…_

"Did she just say what I wanted to hear all my life?" Maka asked, shocked.

_Come here, Princess Maka…_

Maka followed after the voice, not knowing what else to do to pass her time she had. She always had time because constantly being neglected felt a bit lonely. Possibly the witch could talk to her to pass her time? Or maybe she could fulfill the promise she just said.

Maka entered the room and gasped.

Inside the room was a huge black spinning wheel with a creepy green glow.

_Hair as golden as sunshine…skin as pale as porcelain…and lips the color of red roses…gifted with everlasting beauty…_

_Song as sweet as nightingales…_

_Come…come…Aurora…_

"This is totally off…" Maka murmured under her breath. She wasn't Aurora, like the princess.

But it looked so promising…like this spinning wheel could end her pain forever.

So if she pricks it, what will she care? Her parents will just worry over their reputation getting tarnished and having less trade benefits.

_Revenge is such a sweet comeback._

Maka smirked. She would twist this to her advantage.

She reached forward her right index finger and came contact with the glinting black needle. Almost instantly, she blacked out.

After Maka blacked out, the spinning wheel turned into a witch with a black pointed hat. Maleficent.

She smirked. She didn't put the poor little girl to her possible doom. She put her to sleep merely. Because Merryweather gifted her with it, should she go in contact with a needle.

Picking her up and going to her room, the witch tucked her in and for good measure, tucked a glass rose in her hands, should she never ever wake up, something she wished for from the bottom of her heart.

"Hope you do wake up, Aurora," Maleficent turned to her window and disappeared and turned around and smirked, "And sweet nightmares for you too."

She then disappeared, leaving the unforgotten princess in a not-too-peaceful sleep.

oOo

Three fairies hovered over Maka, as she screamed in her sleep. Flora was enraged and Fauna had to calm down the red fairy.

"Oh, and you couldn't do better? A _deep _sleep?! What were you thinking about?" Flora threw a huge insult at the blue fairy.

"Well, genius," the fat blue fairy rolled her eyes in annoyance and panic, "It was either death or a deep sleep."

"Is she going to sleep forever?" Fauna looked at the poor princess scream in her sleep from a nightmare, "If so that would be too torturous."

"You know, the both of you should grow _ears _sometimes," Merryweather seethed in anger, "I am not cruel. It is not a deep sleep for eternity. It will last until she gets a true love's kiss."

"Well she sure doesn't look happy, o benefactor," Flora glared at Merryweather.

"I thought she was supposed to be…" Fauna paused to see Maka twisting in her sleep at an odd angle, "…more of like a dream. Peaceful."

"At her birth I presented with deep sleep. Nowhere would I say dream which I kind of wished I said," Merryweather frowned, "Maleficent thought it was pretty funny that if she can't kill her, she can just impact Maka with nightmares."

"Poor dear," Fauna cried into her handkerchief.

"Well, what about the rest of the castle? They are up," Flora became pale.

The other fairies became pale.

"But her parents and sister don't even care about her," Merryweather thought about it, "They wouldn't care if Maka was writhing in pain for all they should worry."

"I know that," Flora tapped her wand thoughtfully, "But you are missing the point. They could throw her out or something much too cruel if they find out she is pretty violent during her nightmares."

"I don't want her to suffer more than she has to," Fauna agreed.

"Then we should put the whole kingdom into a peaceful slumber which will break when Maka wakes up from her nightmares," Merryweather suggested, earning a glare from the red fairy.

"Oh, NOW you insert peaceful. Sometimes you are one inconsiderate blue fairy," Flora glared.

"Well you want to quit yapping like an oldie or do you want to make sure Maka doesn't get thrown out?" Merryweather glared back.

The green fairy threw her hands up and got between the two,

"You two! Come, let's not waste time! We are doing this for Maka!" Fauna smiled gently.

Merryweather huffed and Flora reluctantly nodded.

"Come on," the three said, nodding once and whipping out their wands, sending once sad glance to the abandoned princess writhing in pain before heading out.

oOo

The court was in full blown laughter when they heard the screams of Maka.

"Should we go and see why she is screaming?" Kami quirked an eyebrow to her daughter's pain, infuriating Flora.

"Why should we? She is nothing but the Boy Who Cried Wolf. I bet she might trick us," Spirit waved it off, stinging Fauna's heart.

"But she never tricked us," her pointed out.

"You shouldn't worry. She is the most selfish, useless, and worthless person I had as a daughter," Spirit smirked, "She is nothing but a monster. It is time for her to have a taste of her own medicine."

Merryweather wanted to go and kill the King when Flora and Fauna held her back.

"Don't. As much as I would help you," Flora gulped, "They could have the power to kick us out and never let us hear her again."

"She is in so much pain and they are just laughing," tears pricked at Merryweather's eyes, causing her to take out her own pale blue hankie and dab it away.

"I know," Fauna nodded, "But do know what our object of goal is. Maka's happiness."

Merryweather suppressed her sobs in fear of being recognized.

The three soared high up in the air and sprinkled the wands, out of the blue making the guests and royals head-dived into sleep.

"I promise, Maka," Merryweather sniffled as they flew around the castle making sure every living soul was in a deep, deep, sleep, "Your life will very much be peaceful after this."

oOo

_100 years later…_

A kingdom three hundred miles away, were informed of this.

"Did you hear?" one pale servant whispered into another's one.

"What? About that kingdom three hundred miles away? Heck yeah!"

"I heard they had an elder daughter."

"She got neglected, and then she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel and now she is in a sleep filled of nightmares," another pale servant excitedly chattered, catching the young prince's attention.

"Poor girl! You mean to tell me she has been plagued by terrible thoughts for a century?!" the first servant put her hands to her cheeks in horror.

"Excuse me. Who are you talking about?" a curt voice came.

The two looked up and paled even more than their deathly pale complexion.

"P-Prince!"

"Answer me."

"U-Um…a hundred years ago…a princess from a kingdom three hundred miles away…pricked her finger on a spinning wheel, the only one there…" the servant twiddled with her thumbs.

"Then she fell into a sleep full of nightmares…a curse put upon her by Maleficent, I heard," the second one was becoming sweaty under Kid's stare, "A-And since then the kingdom fell into a mysterious sleep. Some people were astounded to find out they didn't age while in the slumber at all!"

_Interesting, _Kid thought, _I should visit that kingdom._

"Which kingdom?" Kid asked the servants.

"Um, the Kingdom of Sirabeth, prince," the first servant put her head down.

"What was her name?" Kid asked, intrigued.

"Princess Maka, Prince," the second once bowed her head.

"Interesting…" Kid drawled on.

"I am going to see that kingdom," Kid decided and dismissed the two servants and ignored their complete stuttering and hyperventilation.

"Prince! I highly advise you not to do that!" one of his advisors spoke up from the Royal Court.

"And why ever not, Black*Star?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Because, your prince, I heard the witch, Maleficent, had cursed the castle. She will make it difficult for you to reach the tower," Black*Star bowed down.

"Prince, may I say something?" Soul rose up.

"Speak."

"I have heard that hundreds of princes had attempted to go and try to 'wake' this princess up from her slumber. But every one of them died. I don't want that to happen to you, prince. Fear plagues me," Soul bowed in respect to his prince.

"I see. More interesting to see the castle. Get my horse ready. Equip me with a map," Death the Kid flung a hand in his advisors' direction and turned around.

"He won't even listen…"

"Let's just get the order over with."

"Will you be all right, my son?" Lord Death viewed his son as Kid twitched in annoyance as everyone expressed doubts right in front of him.

"Yes, father, I will be."

"I hope you the best of luck you can bring that girl back. Sirabeth had been in slumber for the past century," Lord Death stated matter-of-factly.

"I know."

"There is no changing your mind?"

"I thought you were on my side, father."

"I was, I was…" Lord Death sighed and then pushed his son towards his own horse, "Go and bring her back."

"The Prince of Myder is departing!" a man yelled.

And everyone gathered around in anticipation, hopes filled with prayers that their prince did not end up with the other hundreds of skeletons that accumulated around the castle like all the horror stories that had accumulated.

oOo

[Three weeks later]

The three fairies had sat in Maka's room, fretting when they saw her shift her head and muffle a scream from a recent nightmare that had started twenty minutes ago.

She wasn't sweating but rather terrified.

"Poor girl…" Fauna dawned, "Is true love ever going to come for her?"

"I don't know," Flora sighed, "I don't know."

"Oh it will," Merryweather puffed in annoyance, "She will be happy."

"Yeah well look at the piece of art you created," Flora glared at her, making the blue fairy not glare back but shrink in guilt.

"When is she going to wake up and smile?" Merryweather cried.

"Oh…" Fauna hugged the blue fairy and sent a light glare at the red one, "I know it will. I know it will. And look!"

Merryweather wiped her tears away as the three rounded out the window after casting a glance to the restless princess.

"Help has arrived!" Fauna cheered.

"For the millionth time," Merryweather sulked.

"Maybe he is different," Flora shrugged and tipped her wand, "We can only hope."

Merryweather grumbled, but knew in the end, Flora was right.

oOo

Death the Kid pulled the reign when he came in contact with what looked like a maze. His horse freaked out and ran away.

"Why does father even invest in wild horses? They keep running away," Kid mumbled and said, "His fault this is the 55th horse that got freed.

He turned and came in contact with the beginning of the maze. Sighing a little he said, "So this is Sirabeth? I guess not everything is as it seems."

And he was right when just about a moving skeleton's bony hand clasped tightly around Kid's left wrist. Kid, alarmed, kicked the skeleton in the ribs and made it fall apart. What he saw in front of him almost made him fall apart. A whole army full of skeletons came at him. And they weren't just _any _skeletons.

They were the skeletons of the previous princes that made a huge conquest and failed.

Kid pulled his sword out and started slashing the skeletons in front of him. Then in the near distance he heard an evil cackle. This must be Maleficent.

"_Hey, boy, coming for the young maiden?"_

"Yes!" Kid yelled before he got a surprise attack and cut the skeleton in half.

"_Well you have to go through me if you want to see your little Sleeping Beauty!"_

Then if the day couldn't get worse, the ground turned into spikes as sharp as a spinning needle. Skeletons were now magically floating and Kid was balancing on spikes while slicing ten bony people at a time with a clash of his sword.

When there were no more skeletons for Kid to fight, he kept moving closer and closer to his target when he heard the witch mutter something and then branches from the maze walls started wildly flinging at him in all the weird directions. Kid cursed and then ducked so that he wouldn't be hit twenty feet back and painfully land on a spike through his heart.

"Darn, almost got hit."

Kid ducked and went for the bridge that connected the land to the isolated tower Maka was in. He went running on the bridge when he was nearly thrown back by a huge gust of fire and wind. Looking up in surprise, he came face-to-face with a coal dragon. Breathing fire.

"Just when I thought the surprises were over."

Kid side-stepped the dragon's arm flings. He nearly got thrown into the water moat surrounding the isolated tower of the kingdom.

The dragon lifted a foot in an attempt to end Kid's life on the spot. Kid stepped to the sight a little too quickly for the giant creature and swung his sword in one swift motion, slicing the leg off and making the dragon lose balance.

The creature fell backwards and fell into the moat. Kid sighed and completed running across the bridge.

"Come! Quick! Hurry!" Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were ushering him to come towards them. Kid was confused as to why there are three fairies but nonetheless consented with the request.

There was a terrible cry and Kid asked the three fairies, "What just happened?"

"Maleficent is dead. She took the form of the dragon. When you sliced her leg off she fell into the moat and hit hard and died," Merryweather quickly answered so that minimal time would be wasted.

"The wicked witch is gone?" Kid asked.

"Yes, prince, she is. Now hurry!" Flora screamed, "Before she gets worse!"

"Has this always happened to her?" Kid asked curiously.

"The poor girl had been plagued by nightmares by Maleficent. She had been screaming for one century," Fauna sadly cried, making Kid feel happy he killed the witch.

The four reached a secluded hallway.

"Well this is all we can do," Flora said.

"Her room is the last one to the right. Good luck," Merryweather shot Kid a smile.

Kid felt uneasy but then his heart broke when he heard muffled sobs.

"_Stop…"_

"_Please stop…"_

Kid advanced towards the last room on the right, the pleading voice getting even stronger. When he opened the door, his heart skipped a beat.

"Maka…"

In her hands was a red glass rose and she was crying. Crying.

Kid reached her bedside and furiously wiped the tears away, secretly being awed by Maka's symmetry, which he indeed indentified as beauty.

Such a maiden as Maka was unlike he saw.

But now what? Kid froze. He honestly had no idea. But then he had an idea. The fairies never told him but he might have in it what to do to wake her up.

But she has been sleeping for…a hundred years.

Taking out his sword, he pressed it against her lips and said, "Your prince has woken you up with a true love's kiss. Wake up now."

Maka didn't flutter. Kid sighed. He knew he would have to kiss her and oddly, he didn't mind. He was simply captured by her to mind anything in the world.

Leaning in, he planted his lips to Maka's and swallowed up another cry she was going to sputter out.

After giving her a kiss for several seconds, he pulled back to see Maka much more relaxed. It was his first kiss and he spent it on a girl who napped for a century.

But he didn't care. Kid sat right next to her and pried the glass rose from her hands. She wouldn't need it anymore since he can always get a rose for her if she wishes to get one.

He cupped Maka's cheek in his and said, "Maka?"

"Mmm…five more minutes…" Maka mumbled and sighed in relief and snuggled against his hand in comfort, wrapping her hands around his waist.

Kid's eyes widened but then understood. She is now sleeping like she should've. She is tired.

"You are coming with me, love…" Kid gently smiled at the maiden before scooping her into his arms and storming out of the castle.

"Wait! That is my daughter!" a voice came and Kid turned around to see what he presumed to guess the Queen.

"I know that. But seeing as to you have another daughter of perfection, I will take this one. She is the only one I want by my side," Kid coldly glared at the parents and the daughter that stood before him.

"You can't take her away from me!" Spirit bellowed.

"What is that?" Maka pointed at the sun, "I never knew that existed."

At this comment, Kid's glare hardened. What kind of cruel parents would lock their children and make sure they never saw simple things such as the sun?

"Seeing as to you locked her up for her whole life, I will take her away from you as a punishment. This is your fault and I deserve to take care of her, not you," Kid glared.

Just when he thought he could ride the way home realization hit him like a stone chucked to a head. His horse ran away.

But then he heard trotting of a horse and saw his black horse standing right beside him.

"So he never ran away…" Kid smirked and jumped on his obedient horse's back, carrying his lover in his arms.

When he galloped away from the shouting parents and screaming and wailing and temper-tantrum daughter, he turned his focus on the scenery before him.

"Am I worth it?"

"Huh?"

"I'm dangerous, sir."

"Just call me Kid."

"I am dangerous. I could hurt you."

"How?"

"I could turn my body parts into a blade or turn into a dual-scythe. I have an abnormal soul shape, as my parents call it."

"Grigori Soul?" Kid asked in wonder. Those were rare.

"Yes," Maka trembled, "Do you hate me? Am I a monster?"

"Nonsense," Kid cut her rambling off, hurt to think she would think so lowly of herself.

"…" Maka couldn't find anything to say to that.

"I love you, Maka, no matter what. Remember that."

"So what now?" Maka dully looked at the landscape blurring around her as the horse galloped at a normal pace.

"You will be my queen."

"Am I that special? To be your queen?" Maka asked.

"Another doubtful question? Maka dear, every time you doubt yourself I will just have to kiss you until you don't say that," Kid smirked.

"But I am not that special-" Maka was cut off by lips crashing down on hers.

Kid smirked and pulled away and focused on the land.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"You know, even if I don't learn my lesson, you will just apply affectionate gestures to everything as a punishment."

"You are right. Next time you say something self reprimanding then I will tickle you on your sides."

Maka flushed. She indeed is very ticklish.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

And as the pair rode back to Kid's palace, the three fairies happily sighed as the pair continued to tease each other.

"They really do have their happy ending, right?" Fauna dreamily sighed.

"Maka is so happy," Flora sighed in happiness.

Merryweather smirked, and poked Flora to annoy her, "Just like what I said."

"_No, you little blue runt! I was right!"_

"_No, you little perfectionist! I was the correct one!"_

Fauna chuckled as she tried to act like a peacemaker and watched the couple enjoy each other's warmth of true love.

And so, Once Upon a Nightmare, Maka found her True Love.

_-finalmente-_


End file.
